Life
by Nrew
Summary: The SOS brigade goes ghost hunting. A problem arises and it's up to Kyon to save the day. In the end Kyon realizes the importance of his life.


**Lust for life**

It was early Saturday morning. I had fallen asleep at 1:00 am last night.Yes Haruhi was the cause. She had made the entire brigade go on a search for nocturnal alien beings. Like all searches, we came up empty handed, strangely enough Haruhi wasn't angry not even blaming me for slacking off. What could she have been planing...

"KYON! Wake up!" said a voice from outside my bedroom door. "I'm coming in Kyon if you like it or not!" There she was, Haruhi, in my house. Even if I liked it or not.

"Get dressed Kyon, there's a mystery for us to solve!"

"Good morning to you too. I'm not even going to bother to ask how you got in."

"No time for stupid remarks, hurry get dressed." she said as she went through my closet and threw clothes at me. I stared at her with my entire closet piled in front of me.

"I'll wait for you outside."She said and slammed my door shut.

I grabbed a bunch of clothes from the mountain that was my closet and got dressed and so I turned on the television to check todays weather.

Just perfect. Rain. I looked out the window. Even better, it's already raining. I ran down the stairs and took and umbrella at breakneck speed. I can't have Haruhi waiting too long.

"Hurry up Kyon." she said as I closed the front door. I should really just ignore these useless commands...

I opened the umbrella and ran out the front gate and on to the street

"Hurry up Haruhi, we wouldn't want to be late." I said with an incredibly stupid grin on my face.

Haruhi had caught up as I slowly walked down the road.

"You shouldn't leave your Brigade chief out in the rain." she said as she took **my **umbrella and stuck her tongue out at me. I can't put enough emphasis on 'my', I brought the umbrella shouldn't I be the one shielded from the rain? Even so, this scenario seem familiar to me and yet relaxing, calm and peaceful. Wait when did it come to this reminiscing stuff? I thought we were going to solve a mystery?

During my thoughts, Haruhi had ran off around the corner and I had lost sight of her.

Ah, I don't even know where we're going. I turned the corner and saw Haruhi giving Mikuru her daily groping while talking to Koizumi and Yuki in front of an old dilapidated black house.

I walked up and grabbed Haruhi's hands. "Isn't that about enough for today?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just about done," Haruhi said "We had to check this house out sooner or later."

"So why did you need to drag the brigade out during this miserable day?"

She spun around and turned her back to me. "We're going ghost hunting" she said as she turned her head and gave me a grin.

"G-g-g-ghost hunting?" Something like this could only come from Mikuru who shakes in fear at the mention of Death gods and phantoms. "That's right Mikuru," said Haruhi with an devilish look on her face. "The ghost of a woman who had regrets when he died!"

Mikuru grabbed my shirt sleeve and tried hiding behind me.

"Come on we have to go in sooner or later." I said to Mikuru.

"That's right Mikuru, whether you like it or not." She grabbed Mikuru and dragged her towards the front door. Yuki opened the door and walked in with Haruhi and a crying Mikuru following close behind. I walked towards the front door. "Kyon-" said Koizumi "You didn't give her any strange ideas on the way here did you?" I was shocked at this question. Why would he even ask a question like that?

"Of course not." I responded with a harsh voice. Koizumi's face changed. He gave me his usual annoying smile. "Ah yes, why would I even think of a something like that." He said as he walked into the house. I followed in after him.

"I'm going to regret this..."

I walked in, Yuki was standing and reading a book, Mikuru was hiding behind Yuki for protection while Koizumi went to go take a look around. Good Haruhi went of already.

"Yuki," I said. She immediately took her eyes of her book. "Do you know if anything had happened to this house?" Before I could finish asking the question she had come up with an answer.

"Source: Local newspaper. Raging fire burns house. One death. 27 year old female. Body was not claimed. Unknown cause of fire." Oh shit.

"We have to find Haruhi split up and find her immediately."

"What? Why, whats the problem, Kyon?" Koizumi asked with a stare.

"A few years ago, I remember reading an old newspaper article I found. It was about a lady who died in a fire. I remember my mom talking to a woman who's entire family had died in a car accident and she was the only surviver and then after the fire, I overheard my mother talking to my father about a car crash and a house burning down. Haruhi must have heard of this story and thought the woman must be a phantom with her family gone. Quickly now, there's no telling what she might do."

I ran up the stairs, swung open all the doors and found nothing.

Where could she be? What could she have done? What have you gotten me into this time, Haruhi Suzumiya...

There was one last place I hadn't checked. The attic. I found the door to the attic and she was there. The only problem was a white being with a bright and radiant glow giving it a seraphic appearance. The being had Haruhi in a trance kept her standing there.

"Haruhi!" I shouted out, and the being just glanced at me and disappeared. I ran over to Haruhi and picked her up.

"Kyon how did we get here?" she asked as she opened her eyes and noticed she was in my lap. Her face began to blush. "Come on Haruhi, I think that's enough adventure for today."

"What are you talking about, Kyon?" she said inquisitively "We still didn't find anything here!"

I grabbed her hand and brought her downstairs, Koizumi was standing there smiling, Yuki as emotionless as usual and Mikuru seemed relaxed now. We all left the house and waited out at the front gate.

"What a big letdown," said the unknowing brigade leader "I expected at least a ghost or something, we're going to have to go on an extra thorough city wide search next time!"

Ah I guess thats just the way my life is.

Haruhi looking for trouble and getting _me_ into trouble.


End file.
